


Морская болезнь

by MirkwoodCat



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodCat/pseuds/MirkwoodCat
Summary: Ещё одна напасть Басты...





	

Волны с умиротворяющим шумом ударялись о борт корабля. Попутный ветер раздувал чёрные паруса. Высоко, в небесной синеве, летали чайки, и их хриплые пронзительные голоса сливались с шумом моря в единый, таинственный гул. Одно удовольствие было находиться в этот час на палубе: слушать, как поёт море и глядеть в даль, за горизонт, туда, где простиралось бескрайнее синее море…  
— Чёртова морская болезнь! – простонал Баста, склонившись над бортом корабля и пытаясь справиться с очередным приступом дурноты.

Уже третий день они плавали в открытом море по вине Волшебного языка. Началось всё с того, что Козерог попросил Мортимера зачитать отрывок из рассказа о пиратах Карибского моря. Тот приказ исполнил, но эффект получился неожиданным и малоприятным: персонажи рассказа оказали в мире реальном, а они все, Баста, Козерог и его подручные, оказались в открытом море на корабле…

— «Черная жемчужина», — произнёс только что подошедший к Басте Кокерелль. Он сладко потянулся и с довольной улыбкой вдохнул морской свежий воздух. – Неплохое название для корабля, ты не находишь? Мой отец был моряком, и я кое-что смыслю в кораблях, поэтому говорю тебе: этот корабль весьма и весьма хорош. Быстрый, хорошо вооруженный… Плавать на нём одно удовольствие, это даже Козерог признал. А погода-то какая…  
— Заткнись, долбанный оратор! – простонал Баста. – Я сейчас, как видишь, не настроен разговаривать.  
— О, да ты аж позеленел! Всё ещё мучает морская болезнь, бедненький? – осведомился Кокерелль противным сюсюкающим голосом, участливо похлопав Басту по спине. – Понимаю. Знаешь, на корме открывается потрясающий вид…  
— Если ты не заткнёшься, я сейчас сброшу тебя за борт. – Баста угрожающе выпрямился, но, почувствовав очередной приступ тошноты, скорчился опять.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Кокерелль. – Ладно, оставляю тебя наедине с морем и содержимым твоего желудка. Кстати, Козерог просил передать, что будет ждать тебя в своей каюте, как только ты… освободишься.  
С этими словами Кокерелль ушёл, насвистывая какую-то песенку и явно наслаждаясь происходящим вокруг. Баста зло посмотрел ему вслед и чертыхнулся. Он перевёл взгляд обратно на море и тут заметил вдалеке тёмную полосу.  
— Земля… — облегченно простонал он, прежде чем на него нахлынул очередной приступ.


End file.
